National Anthem
by emxpheral
Summary: Very AU. AH. What if Bonnie Bennett was the Jackie Kennedy and the Marilyn Monroe to Damon Salvatore's John F. Kennedy? Inspired by Lana Del Rey's "National Anthem" song and music video. Two-Shot.


_**May 19 1962**_

 _Happy birthday..too you.._  
 _Happy birthday to you..._  
 _Happy birthday Mr. President_  
 _Happy birthday to you..._

Flashing lights, daring whispers, and dancing silhouettes. It was all but a blur now. It was almost as if the memory was untouched by time, because it was just them. The lustful stares and the hidden smile on the president's' mouth did not go unnoticed by those accompanied with him.

Damon Salvatore was one of the most influential voices in America at the time, after all he was the president of the United States.

Oddly enough one of the most iconic voices of the time were at the receiving end of his lustful stares, the belle of the ball, none other than the bold and beautiful miss Bonnie Bennett.

Her eccentric voice filled the space and silenced the room once again. She was only singing to one person.

 _Thanks Mr. President for all the things you've done the battles that you one the way you deal with U.S steel and our problems by the ton we thank you so much, everybody!_

Red rouge lips grinned and pearly white teeth were shown. Long brown shining curls bounced as she took her praise. Claps and thunderous applause erupted.

Their gazes held, a smirk found its way unto his lips.

 _7 months later_

 _ **President Damon Salvatore announces his affair with colored Singer, and most recently, First Lady of the United States, Bonnie Bennett. Reports say that after months of scattered rumors and talk, the tale proves to be true the couple eloped at the-**_

She shut it off. " _Hmm_ _ **affair,**_ __ _how eloquently put"_ Bonnie scoffed. _I'm his wife for Christ sake._ Damon had never been married throughout his presidency, he's married to **her** for three days and all of sudden he's involved in an affair. " _With who?! The_ _country who else_ " she thought. He's committed the greatest act of betrayal to his country, to his family, and the general construct of society.

Bonnie shook her head to rid of those thoughts.

They had been married for only **three** days and it took less than that for the media to get a hold on their marriage certificates. In truth no one really knew what really transpired between the couple. They were miraculously able to keep the courtmanship a secret for as long as they did. Rumors always flew but it was nothing that they couldn't handle. Bonnie and Damon were the best team they knew. Always on the same page yet constantly bickering and arguing on something. It was good, they kept each other on their toes. They both found that not one person had ever challenge them the way they did with one another.

They were the talk of the nation.

 **The first ever colored lady of these united states** , Bonnie thought, she huffed.

"I'm so in over my head" she said aloud, as she dropped on silk sheets. All throughout her stay so far the butlers and the service had given her the strangest of looks. She knew that she didn't belong here, she wasn't naive enough to believe that the transition of america's greatest tease and seminal singer/actress into the (very _white_ ) White House was gonna be easy, but just because she expected it didn't mean she liked it or that it was gonna be simple. She sighed again.

"Who's so in over there head?"

The sun transcended through thick burgundy curtains to land on her husbands pale translucent skin. Topless, Damon slowly made his way over to his wife, taking her in his arms. Black sheets, ruffled in rebuttal to the sudden movement.

"Me" Bonnie breathed in response feeling cool comfort in his arms. she always found it a bit strange, usually people found warmth in the embrace of others but Damon's touch always held a cool cold finish. It was one of her favorite things about him. She was fire and he was ice. Two completely different elements that complement each other, in the best way.

He kissed her neck, she shivered in response. "Well what can I do to make it all better?" he whispered seductively, in the crook of her neck. He loved to be immersed her scent of lavender and honey suckle. She smelled like the earth and all things pure.

Bonnie giggled almost child like and turned to face him. nose meeting nose, they smiled at one another, the sun almost casting a brilliant silhouette on there faces. These were the moments. the moments that were treasured, that made everything _worth_ it. With Damon's position and well.. "field of work" it almost seemed like the newlyweds didn't ever get to see each other.

 _Were together now_ , Bonnie thought. She leaned in and fell deeper into the spell of Damon Salvatore.

 _ **8 Months later**_

Who ever considered carrying a child or bearing one to be a miracle was severely deluded in Bonnie's mind. At this point her feet were stretched to the point where she could even stand the sight of them. It wasn't like she could look at them in the first place, she was too fat!

 _Ugh! i'am just about a second away from losing it,_ Bonnie thought as she closed her eyes and set her lyrics down on the conference room table. She knew as the first lady of the united states she would have various matters to attend to. But she be damned if her involvement with a man stops her from progressing with her career, even if he was her husband. that just wasn't who she was.

So when Damon suggested or rather **commanded** She be put on bed rest for her last month of pregnancy she outright laughed. Like he could tell her what to do, he could be so difficult and cocky sometimes. He bet that she'd be done by a week and she bet that she could work through the rest of the month. So far it was proving to be a bit difficult thanks to the little ones eager kicks. _It's like she wants her father to win_ , she internally scoffed at the thought.

Bonnie shook those thoughts and ran her hand over her enormous belly " _Alexia_ would you _please_ stop kicking mommy, shes trying to prove daddy _wrong_." she said to her stomach affectionately. Bonnie was positive the baby was a girl, and if it were to be a girl Bonnie had always favored the name Alexia, it held a certain beauty to it.

Damon of course believed everything contrary to what she believed, and thought that the baby was going to be a boy, the salvatore sperm never failed to produce men. He suggested going to the best of doctors in order to scientifically find out the true sex of the baby. Technology was developing well enough, however she wanted the whole process to be natural. Nothing scientific about it. So she left everything up to fate.

The new baby was going to be the talk of the nation.


End file.
